Buon compleanno! Tsunayoshi Sawada…
by AlexOkami
Summary: 1827... Shonen-ai...- Felicidades, Tsunayoshi Te amo- le dijo el azabache. Aquellas sencillas palabras… Causando un vuelco en el corazón del castaño… -G-Gracias, Hibari-san… Mejor dicho, Kyoya- sonrió el menor… Con un gran sonrojo… - Gracias… ADV: Quizá este algo extraño... Pero fue algo así lo que pensé...- ¿reviews?


Jojojojo son las 1:54am D: … Y me dio la inspi TwT… _**Asi que quedan advertidas xD por si hay algo raro jajaja**_ en este corto one-shot :3 (drable? ) o lo que sea :P

¡A LEER!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja).

**Advertencias: **creo será Shonen-ai...

* * *

******** Buon compleanno!****! Tsunayoshi Sawada… ****

En una habitación… Desconocida para cierta persona…

-Ugh mi cabeza duele- murmuro para si un joven castaño…

-Oh, hasta que te levantas, Sawada Tsunayoshi…- hablo una voz de lo más varonil…

-¡ ¿HIBARI-SAN?! –

-Hm-

-¿E-Eh? P-Pero ¿Cómo?... yo…yo dormía en mi cama… ¡ ¿HIBARI-SAN?! –

-Tsk, tan ruidoso-

-¿Qué?...-

-Digamos que te secuestre…-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! –

Una mirada afilada salió apuntando al castaño…

-Hiiiieee~ - chillo por lo bajo… -Ugh…-

-Por que así, este día serás mío…- respondió

-¿Este día?... Etto, H-Hibari-san, ¿Q-Qué día es hoy?- pregunto tal inocente… Lo que seria nervioso y por consecuencia un sonrojo hasta las orejas…

-Wao-

-¿Perdón? –

-No cabe duda de que eres un herbívoro…- respondió, con una sonrisa de los más ¿perversa?

.

.

-Ugh…- murmuro el castaño- _"Aunque… no será que…"-_

_._

_._

_Y después de un momento, obtuvo su respuesta…_

_-~Felicidades, Tsunayoshi~ Te amo...- le dijo el azabache._

…

_Aquellas sencillas palabras… Y algo "difíciles de decir"..._

_Causando un vuelco en el corazón del castaño… _

_._

_._

-G-Gracias, Hibari-san… Mejor dicho, Kyoya- sonrió el menor… Con un gran sonrojo… - Gracias…

El castaño se levanto de donde estaba, y sin miedo, abrazo al azabache quien increíblemente le correspondió…

.

.

.

.

El azabache sonrió… y apretujo más el delgado cuerpo del vongola…

-Etto… Hibari-san-

-Kyoya-

-¿Hm?-

-Dime Kyoya…- solicito.

-Esta bien, K-Kyoya- apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor…

El moreno se levanto y cargo al castaño…

-Hii~-

-Vamos-

Con su voz rosando sus orejas le causo un sonrojo mas profundo… al contrario…

-¡Si! –

.

.

Al salir del mencionado lugar, a Tsuna se le quería salir hasta el alma…

Todos sus amigos y familias aliadas, estaban conviviendo, o al menos eso intentaban, sin contar el hecho de que cuando lo vieron llegar en brazos del "Temido Jefe del Comité Disciplinario de la Escuela Secundaria Namimori"

Tuvieron un shock momentáneo…

Las chicas se sonrojaron…

Los padres del castaño… Eh, Nana sonreía y Iemitsu… Pues Iemitsu se había desmayado…

Yamamoto sonreía…

Ryohei decía un "sutil_"- ¡Buen trabajo Hibari! ¡Al extremo!- _

Cada uno sostenía una expresión de "envidia" o "buena vibra" pero…

Un pequeño Bebe con fedora sostenía una sonrisa cómplice con el azabache…

-Por lo visto tuviste suerte, Hibari- quien aun no soltaba al menor…

-Hm, Bebe-

El mismo Arcobaleno sabia que a Hibari le gustaba su alumno, así que ¿Por qué no "ayudar" con las cosas?

-Sencillamente, cada cumpleaños de "Dame"-Tsuna será entretenido… - murmuro para si…

Ya que… Medio Vongola quedo paralizado por "aquella" indirecta "Revelación"…

_Prefecto Carnívoro + Herbívoro / omnívoro = ¿Lindo? Amor…_

Y más que nada, algo nuevo para molestar a su "Alumno"

-_"Sabia que algo tenias que ver en esto, ¡Reborn!- _le indico con su mirada "Estilo Jefe mafioso marca Vongola" Tsuna a su Tutor…

Ya que no era "casualidad" que todos estuvieran ahí…

_-Gracias… Reborn- _

-Je, Aun te falta mucho, Tsuna- respondió con una sonrisa socarrona y su fedora hacia abajo… El Hitman…

Y así, una nueva historia se marco en Vongola y en el corazón de Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola…

Y unos que otros que "Fueron mordidos hasta la muerte"…

****Fin****

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Buuu~ se que salió raro, lo siento U_U… Era algo asi que tenia en mente XD**

** Mañana (Espero) hare/subiré el de Reborn –será R27- (por su cumple también xD) **

**BYE ~ BYE …**

**OKAMI SE DESPIDE…**

**UN REVIEW NO HACE DAÑO ;A; **

**¡ONEGAI!**

**14-10-2012 3:15AM**


End file.
